Mage
Mage & Demon Queen 'is a featured Fantasy Webtoon created by Color_LES, an unknown person of society. It updates every Tuesday. In this Webtoon... Synopsis ''Adventurers seek to take the demon queen’s head, but a love-struck young female mage wishes to take her hand. Join us won’t you, for this bawdy tale of love and persistence set inside a real-life RPG. (I very much recommend to you. VERY MUCH) Characters '''Humans Malori Crowett Malori is a young student mage with levels on par with professionals, ranking at number one at the adventurer's academy. She has an undying love for Queen Velverosa, which is the main plot of the story. Flashbacks hint towards her being sold and becoming an orphan. Her then adopted father died, and she has been living in her own apartment since. She is currently level 89. Cerik Aldebrandt Cerik is the son of a wealthy merchant and is an aspiring swordsman, ranking at number two at the adventurer's academy. He is also Malori’s friend and partner in crime. Ever since they were little, they became close over their weird crave/love for oddly specific things = Demon queen, Cerik = Lamias . He has a book of "lamias in stockings" sketches. He is currently level 60. Galena Vesmond Galena is a swordsman that attends the adventurer's academy with her cousin Laila, ranking at number three there. She holds a grudge against the other three top students for their questionable combat choices (Malori blowing up allies, Cerik not wearing proper armor, Alto healing enemies). She is currently level 59. Laila Vesmond Laila is a monk that attends the adventurer's academy with her cousin Galena, ranking at number four there. She is currently level 54. Alto Feur Grilles Alto is a cleric that attends the adventurer's academy, ranking at number five there. He is shown to have a thing for older men and bonds with Malori over their taboo interests (although he believes hers is "gazing into dragon buttholes"). He is currently level 50. 'Demons' Queen Velverosa Queen Velverosa is the current demon queen of the demon tower. She is known as a cruel and evil queen that will show no mercy to adventurers. This merciless behavior is caused by her distrust in humans. However, in Malori‘s case, since she shows up at the tower often, she she won’t admit it has grown a connection to the young adventurer. Her character traits can be summarized into the tsundere anime trope. Melathia Melathia is the Queen of the Lamias, and the second most powerful demon who guards the tower. She instructs the demons below her to not fight Malori. This is because Melathia wishes for Queen Velverosa and Malori to get together. She is so closely following their relationship, she writes fanfiction, and as wrote a book. Fenn Fenn is a wolf-girl and the third most powerful demon in the tower. She doesn’t particularly trust Malori or Cerik (she constantly gives him glares for the first few episodes they meet), but allows for the mage (Malori) to pass due to Melathia’s orders loves Melathia‘s head pats and affection. (HEY! Don't forget dem belly rubs!) Conoleth Thanos Fhaust Fhaust is a man with a mask who is one of the demon generals in Queen Vel's tower. (I think!) (And I think he might also be the person who gathers info and very much ships Queen Vel and Malori together.) Maurik = Episodes Other Navigation Category:WIP Category:Webtoon Category:Featured Webtoons Category:Fantasy Category:Updates Tuesday Category:Updates Thursday Category:Active Webtoons Category:Webtoons with LGBT Characters